


Lights in the night sky

by KuwaNeko



Category: Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuwaNeko/pseuds/KuwaNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacation trip, night-time blackout, group of gods and mortals, and mysterious lights in the sky... Fushigi Mystery! Is it another attack? It's up to Loki and Narugami to check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights in the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: probably some OOC'ness
> 
> Hi all, this was my first time trying to write a Ma-Tantei Loki Ragnarok fic, hope you like it.

It had started like any normal, calm day... or rather, not so calm, but still normal in the eyes of all the gods stranded on midgard... or not so normal either... after all, not all the days the entire group of gods sat, in near calm, in the same property, and without really directing any curses, magic, cooking utensils, flying pans, weird robot creations, predictions, mystical hammers disguised as wood swords, nor angry birds of prey flying to each other.

Of course, that could have had something to do with the fact that they were currently not in any of their properties, but, in one of Koutarou's many vacation properties... and with Koutarou, a group of his admirers, and Mayura in toe, the amount of damage control that would have been needed created enough headaches to prevent any of the gods to do any worse than directing some baleful glare to one another... not that all of them were into glaring, some just stiffly smiled...

It was probably a thing of fate; and even though Loki didn't believe in fate himself, there would probably be no wrong in telling the sisters to please step down a little; that, again, the entire lot was present to one of these occasions, even when not all of them had been expressly invited

Probably talking to the sisters was really going to be a necessity one of these days, after all, NaruKami-kun had made his usual part-time job appearance-out-of-nowhere; and Heimu had been delightfully kind in being dropped in by Freyr and his flying pig, who of course had to stay too...

So, having all set up for trouble, it would have been an actual miracle if nothing had happened. And nothing did happened, out of the usual, until way past sun down.

The night was rather cool, though not out of place, and everyone was getting ready to sleep, though more than one was probably not going to willingly succumb; Loki and Heimdall being too conscious of the other to relax; you know, all the 'god of mischief' and 'getting even' those two had with each other... Narugami on the other hand would quite likely fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, and would probably sleep through even those two having another face-off on top of him...

And then, as things usually go in such normal situations of 'not going to stay normal', all lights went off in the house at the same time. And after the usual yelps of alarm, bumps, crashes in the dark and glaring (for how could mischief not be made by the mischief-maker); there was a certainly identifying cry of "Fushigi Mystery!" followed by more bumps as, without a doubt, Mayura ran out of the girls' room in search of Loki.

"Loki-kun! Loki-kun! it's a Fushigi Mystery! All the lights went out at the same time! Maybe it's a ghost, no maybe its a poltergeist, I've heard those tend to do tricks like these and..."

"Mayura! calm down, it's only a blackout"

"Mou~ Loki-kun, but a blackout isn't that mysterious"

"It's probably as the detective says, Daidouji... and it must have been quite the problem, the company that provides electricity for this region is rather renowned for it's good work"

"Maybe a switch burned out, know where the box is?"

"Sure I do, though I'll need a light to see it"

"Ah, Loki-sama, I brought this special camping lamp I ordered by catalog..."

"Well done Megane!"

"... turn it on right away and..."

For a moment everyone had to close their eyes at the sharp whiteness that flashed on them

"Damn! that's quite a light you bought there"

The bright whiteness suddenly turned pinkish

"And quite weird at that too..."

"That's not the lantern, actually... the lantern is still turned off..." Heimdall remarked

Conversation froze immediately as all eyes wandered to the object, that was, quite certainly, turned off; then to focus on the light bulb, which was in pretty much the same state... and then to the window, from where the weird light entered, now glowing a soft green

Silence stretched out a bit further, the light changing to a soft red, and then back to white, starting the cycle, as the entire group processed the information

Maybe, the logical conclusion for any skeptical, or rather... for mostly everyone not involved in paranormal activities in a day to day basis, would have thought of a very well placed emergency light on the outside of the house, in case the residents had been out during the blackout... the problem with that conclusion, though, was the fact that usually such lights wouldn't change color (though that could still be credited to a person with a rather interesting sense of humor)

Also such amount of light was rather exaggerated, and normally, the object of casting such light would have been rather easily noticeable (and there wasn't such contraption). The other problem was... light is supposed to act like light does, so to say, if light hits an object on one side, then you expect a shadow on the other side, even more so with artificial light...

There was no doubt this light was artificial, but this light just didn't seem to agree with such laws, for, even though there was only one window on the far side of the room, and a rather good amount of furniture in between, the light had been... quite illuminating... that is, it gave the impression of coming from all sides, not bouncing on furniture as in passing through it...

And yet... there weren't really that many skeptics there, and most of them dealt with the paranormal in a day to day basis (being gods and all that)... and after a quick glance between them (and a bit of a head count, just in case), their conclusion was quite unanimously 'Odin'

"Fushigi Mystery! Loki-kun it must be an UFO, I've heard they sometimes appear near mountains with rivers or places where they can recharge water and electricity for their use and..." ...which was of course, not the same conclusion the other non-skeptic, mystery loving, yet magically blind as a rock, paranormal dealing person in the group, got to...

Mayura's powers were rather amazing, she'd managed to zip out the tenseness of the entire room of gods and mortals... not that what had replaced the feeling was exactly ideal, but at least the mortals wouldn't be going into complete hysterics any time soon.

"We must go check, Loki-kun! what if they really are trying to make contact... if no one is there to greet them they might think there is no intelligent life form in this planet and never come back" Mayura added, now alarmed

Loki probably should have expected what came next... and he had to admit, for a mortal, Mayura was quite quick when she wanted to... maybe a little too much so, for she was already completely dressed, and opening the door to charge into whatever was happening out there... like always...

Loki was the first to spring after her, Narugami just moments later, and after a rather resounding thump from the outside, the two returned with a rather obviously unconscious Mayura. No one asked, not that it was really necessary to, while Narugami carefully took her to one of the couches.

Now that everything was back to silence came the realization that, in fact not everything was silent. Maybe part of the reason for the delayed realization also had to do with the fact that the door was now open, and thus letting the sound enter much more clear. A low hum was pulsating, almost painfully soft but slowly gaining intensity, so that it would have eventually been noticed with or without the open door.

The hum had an electric quality to it, like the sound of static on a TV when turning it on, but instead of it being a sharp pulse, it had more of the quality of playing with a light bulb in those switches that you turn to regulate the intensity of the light, from dim to strong and back again, in a fluid motion, and it was synchronized with the changes in the weird light.

"Kou-chan, take care of Mayura"

Loki and Narugami both exited the house again, Koutarou would later think, maybe with too much intent in their steps, for, probably not even extremely curious and brave people... that still had survival instincts in them... would just run out like that. And now he was in charge of babysitting... great...

* * *

Now both Loki and Narugami ran towards the origin of the light, funny that... that even though they really couldn't see its origin, and even though it acted so weirdly, it was still quite possible to tell from what direction it came

A smile was stretching on Narugami's face, despite the circumstances "NaruKami-kun, are you really aching so badly for a fight?"

"Oh, c'mon Loki, things are always interesting when I stick with you, and I am the God of Justice, skipping up on a fight to protect people would be completely unforgivable, plus, it's for the old times"

"What old times? Thor, we've been doing this quite a lot lately... though it's a relief not to be worrying for what Mayura could be up to..."

Knocking Mayura out had been a necessity, it was Mayura, and this was probably the only way to truly keep her from running out into whatever was creating all that light... probably some new trap by Odin... but knocking everyone out would certainly not be a good idea... unless they would want to have the entire group of humans actually think they had really been abducted by aliens... and Mayura would have eventually managed to actually convince the whole lot of them... somehow... after all, a bunch of people doesn't usually get knocked out simultaneously.

So... by keeping everyone but Mayura conscious, there would be plenty of people to convince her, at the very least that, 'no, you were not abducted by aliens'; or at least that was the idea; and meanwhile both Thor and Loki would be able to go face Odin's new scheme without having to fear for Mayura's safety

Not that they had actually knocked her out directly; being the God of Chaos and Mischief has its benefits after all, what were the chances that that floorboard was just a tad lifted, and that there just conveniently had to be a column in the path (and that Mayura was already such a klutz on her own)? oh the beauty of chaos...

* * *

Any way, concentrating at the task at hand, and why hadn't they noticed this sooner? the sound had already gotten pretty strong... and... was it really even a sound? the very air seemed to be pulsing with static... maybe it was the very static in the air that was humming, that was creating the sound, and that was, in that same tempo starting making the hairs on their arms to stand on edge and back down with the pulse

Neither god stopped running, but they were starting to get worried, the sound, the static, all seemed to be pulsating each time stronger, and it now getting truly uncomfortable, almost like if something was about to snap, like the static itself was about to zats something or something was going to explode, and they were still not near enough to stop it and...

it stopped...

The light... the sound... the static... all, like if nothing had happened, they too, stopped running, what had just happened? and then, from the trees still a good distance away from them a small burst of light, a lightning fast movement upwards, and just a flash of white and green and red and orange and pink in a disk, and gone into the sky

"Oi, Loki... was that really?" for once, the Thunderer seemed to have forgotten his voice was supposed to boom like that of his element...

and Loki's eloquent and soft answer was "fushigi mystery..."

And back at the cabin, electricity came back on...

* * *

Koutarou was not particularly happy with the current situation, really, what had the detective been thinking? why was he the one in charge of Mayura and not... say, the detective's butler? (he's a butler right?). Though... looking at the company... Anyway, why did it have to be him? he could be taking care of the other girls, reassuring them, and for sure that wouldn't be a waste of time from him...

But no... he had to keep an eye on Mayura, and wait till she woke... and now answer the torrent of questions she had... Koutarou looked at Mayura's eyes, huffing in annoyance... why, oh why did it have to be 'he' the one to explain things...?

"Narugami and the little detective were the ones to knock you out"

Mayura's eyes grew even larger, slight incredulity, and... yeah, that had to be hurt showing in them

"but... why would they do it...?"

Koutarou, not really knowing the answer, though completely able to guess it, was already too annoyed to try and make the mystery otaku understand that the two had, for her own well being, decided an unconscious Mayura was way better than a rambling, curious Mayura climbing up the walls or going out the house, climbing who knows what places and ending up in trouble, for, even if he didn't know exactly how much of a trouble magnet she was, he knew well enough how much of a klutz she was

He offhandedly said "maybe aliens made them do it.."

His intention hadn't been that... seriously; and a part of him was expecting her to simply pout, or reprimand him for saying such things... but, he seriously should have thought better than implying...

Mayura's eyes went wide in what must have been horror... or...  
"Alien mind control! Fushigi Mystery!" and she, she stamped out the room in search of the two...

Or that... oh well, that knock just now was probably them at the door... at least he wouldn't be the one being rolled over by the otaku...

**Author's Note:**

> This was rather fun to write, I hope I managed a bit of 'mystery' there  
> hm... I think I overdid Mayura's... otaku'ness... and the perspective is rather vague... and I hope that the use of names and nicknames does the trick in identifying the speaker  
> oh... Thor is not really the 'God of Justice'... I think that's Tyr, but he is the 'protector' of the people, so... and also, he does call himself like that in the anime/manga.
> 
> thanks for reading, please review
> 
> inspired by the no_true_pair prompt "Narugami and Loki: aphrodisiacs/pollen/aliens made them do it"


End file.
